


Practice

by mohawke



Series: Domesticity Drabbles (Teth x Cullen) [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen can't braid, Dad!Cullen, Family, Fluff, Post-Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen doesn't understand how this whole braid thing works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

“Oh. That’s _so_ bad…” Tethiel whispers, glancing over at Mia before turning back to watch Cullen struggle with the unruly strands of Roisin’s hair. Her hair is in a tangled disarray as he stares sullenly at it, quickly masking his disappointment as Ro turns her head to look up at him.

Mia laughs, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth as Cullen glares over at them. Tethiel shakes her head, lips curving into a smile as she watches him brush Roisin’s hair before continuing his futile attempts to plait the curly golden tresses.

“This is your fault, you know.” Cullen sighs, glancing up at Mia again. “We left her with you for a few days to get the house settled and all she wants now are these blighted braids and I can’t do them.”

“It’s not that hard, Cullen. Here, I’ll show you.” Mia says, taking Roisin from him and setting her in her lap. “You just separate the hair into sections and cross them.”

Cullen watches as his sister easily braids Ro’s hair, frowning slightly as he commits her motions to memory. Her fingers are quick and nimble, tucking strand over strand with complete ease before she reaches the tips of his daughter’s hair. Tethiel hands her a short piece of ribbon, smiling as Mia secures the braid.

“See? You just have to practice.” She says, helping Roisin back down from her lap.The toddler proudly shows off the braid, beaming as Teth _ooh’s_ and _aah’s_ over it.

Cullen sighs wearily, scrubbing a hand over his face in frustration.

“ _Maker’s breath_ , Mia. I’m never going to be able to pull this off.”

The eldest Rutherford just laughs, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Is this the same Cullen who _refused_ to stop practicing with Branson until he was able to best me at chess? I’ll have to spread word that you are no longer a formidable opponent…” she teases, earning an indignant look from Cullen.

“That’s completely absurd! My skill at chess has nothing to do with _this_!” He quickly begins to protest, earning himself a bemused look from his sister.

“Practice.” Mia states with finality.


End file.
